


Old Love | 旧爱

by taurog_caleb



Category: Bandom, Gemini Club (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Tom, I don't care Tom is taller than Ryan, M/M, OOC！, Or Luciavin?, Ryom, Top! Ryan - Freeform, 不是每章都有车
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurog_caleb/pseuds/taurog_caleb
Summary: Tom和Ryan从2008年开始交往，然而在一年后就分手了并不再来往，三年后再次见面，两人的旧爱是否能重新复燃?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan在Empires里都有同人文了，那我觉得Gemini Club也要有（喂！）  
> 我磕爆这对啊！俩人互动什么的有爱死了！  
> 希望本人不要看到（我觉得也没时间看）

工作室内

“我觉得我们需要一个鼓手！”Tom提议道。

Dan和Gordon都不约而同的转过身来，面向Tom。Tom看着他们两个并用眼神示意他们有没有听到他的提议。

“呃....其实我们....”Dan的眼神快速地瞟过Gordon。

“已经找好了。”Gordon接上了Dan还没说完的话，“你放心！这位鼓手，健康、壮实、有演出经验、男的！”

“Gordon！最后那点你不用强调了。”Tom扶了下额，“你只用告诉我他叫什么名字就好了。”

“好吧，他叫Ryan, Ryan Luciani。”

Tom在听到这个名字后，缓慢地将手放下来，整个人开始不安，他从沙发上坐直了身，严肃地看向Gordon。Dan感到气氛凝固了起来，把椅子拉远了一点。

“认真的?”  
“认真的。我很确定他就叫这个，怎么了?”  
“黑发，棕眼，留胡子?”  
Gordon点了点头。  
“长发?”  
“不，是短发。”  
“高吗?”  
“看起来没有你高，我猜.....”

又是一阵沉默  
“噢...他妈的。”Tom整个人靠向沙发，脸色看起来很不好，“肯定就是他了。”

“怎么回事？你认识他？”沉默许久的Dan开口了。  
“当然认识了，我不仅认识他。”  
.  
.  
“他还曾经是我的前男友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´･ω･`)


	2. Chapter 2

Tom在房间里来回踱步  
“不不不，怎么偏偏是他。”他抱住自己的头，停下步伐看向Dan和Gordon，“他什么时候来这里?”  
“不出意外的话，下周这个时候。”Dan说。  
“该死!”  
“面对前任也不是这种反应啊？你们之间发生了什么才这样的?”  
“你们想知道?”

俩人点了点头。  
“说出来吧，不然憋在心里挺难受的，万一我们可以帮上忙呢?”Gordon说，旁边的Dan附和着点头。  
“啊....好吧。”Tom坐回沙发上，调整好自己的心态，“我们，三年前就分手了，他有他的事，我也有我的事，我们都很忙。分手之后，我就再也没有联系过他，无论是短信、电话还是社交网站，都没有任何联系，就这样他就在我心中成为了最熟悉的陌生人。我害怕再次见到他是因为我没有试图找他而感到愧疚所以....”

“你选择了逃避?”  
“没错。”  
“那他也没找过你，你为什么要纠结于这件事呢?”  
“那是因为....”Tom停顿在这，似乎是在整理好语言，一阵沉默之后，突然开口，“操！好吧！他有找过我，短信，但是我全部都无视掉了，我发誓是因为我太忙了所以我才没时间去看。”他对上了Gordon那惊讶的表情，“该死，我不应该说这些出来的！总之我不想见到他，好吗?”

“那可不行。”Dan摇了摇头，Tom很明显感到失望，“那可是一段感情!”  
“已经结束了。”  
“结束了还可以重新开始啊?比如说成为朋友。”

Tom似乎还想说更多反驳的话，但全部都咽回了肚子里。  
“真是的!随你们遍了!”他站起身，离开工作室。  
“你要去哪?”Dan说。  
“出去冷静一下。”Tom如是说道。

一周后

“来欢迎我们的新鼓手！Ryyyyyan!”Gordon带领着Ryan来到Gemini Club的地盘。

“Daniel Brunelle，叫我Dan就好了。”Dan见到新人高兴地从椅子上站起了身，伸出手对Ryan做自我介绍。

“你好啊Dan!很高兴能见到你！”Ryan握住Dan的手，久久不放，“还有一位呢?怎么没见到?”  
“他马上就出来，等等吧。”Gordon解释道。  
“算了，我还是直接去找他好了。”Ryan有些等不及，话音刚落，一位他在熟悉不过的人出现在他面前，“........我看还是不用找了。”

“Hello, Ryan. 欢迎来到这里。”Tom试图挤出一个微笑，“我叫.....”

“Tommy!!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章的笔记怎么老出现.....  
> 粗体为回忆片段

 

 

 

Ryan张开双手拥抱了Tom，Tom一时间手不知道该放哪，在空中停顿了一会儿才选择回抱.Ryan拉开了Tom，用手捧着对方的脸。  
“你变了，变化真大。长了胡子，头发也长了，比以前也壮了不少。”

Tom趁着Ryan的嘴唇碰到他之前，将他的手拿开并并退远一些，“你也有变化啊，比如说头发剪了。”  
“哈，是啊。”Ryan笑了好一会，他捕捉到Tom脸上细微的表情，从高兴迅速转为关心，“怎么了Tommy？你看起来不太高兴。”他伸手想触碰一下对方的脸，不料被避开了。  
“没事。  
”是我的原因吗？“  
”不是，是我自己的一些原因。抱歉，失陪了。“Tom敷衍了两下，侧身离开了.Ryan注视着Tom的背影，眼神里充满了疑惑。

“咳！Ryan要不要先参观一下这里，熟悉熟悉？”Gordon来到Ryan旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“好......好啊。”

 

 

**“Tom Gavin。很高兴认识你。“24岁的Tom友好地向Ryan伸出手。**

  
**”Ryan Luciani。我也是。“22岁的Ryan握住了Tom的手，”所以，你会弹吉他？“**

  
**”当然，我从16岁就开始弹了。对了，我还会弹钢琴。“**

  
**”太棒了！我是个鼓手，而且我有个乐队叫Empires，你有兴趣吗？“**

  
**”嗯...现在没有想法....其实我自己也组有一个乐队。“**

  
**”自己有乐队那就没办法了。你的乐队叫什么名字？也许我某天可以.....“Ryan的手指在空中胡乱地比划了一下，”去了解一下。“**

  
**”还没取好名字呢，哪天取好了名字，可以我告诉** **你。” ‘**

  
**好啊，以后多一起聚聚吧，我们之间的共同话题挺多的。’ ‘**

  
**行啊，看在哪里聚咯！’ “**

  
**不如在Old Town Ale House？我喜欢那。“**

  
**”我也喜欢！真巧！我看下午三点半怎么样？“**

  
**”当然。“**

  
**”那......一言为定。“**

  
**”一言为定。“**


	4. Chapter 4

Tom独自一人坐在Old Town Ale House的吧台前，他点了一杯威士忌。回头看了看他们以前经常坐的位置，往事渐渐地在脑海里浮现。

 

“和这位先生一样的酒。”

 

熟悉的声音在他旁边响起，只不过比记忆中的要沙哑了许多。

 

“你怎么来了。”

 

“我来看看你。”

 

“那你怎么知道我在这？”

 

“还记得约定的时间吗？我知道现在已经过了但我还是来了，你总是会等我。”

 

“那也说不通，我可能会在任何地方。”

 

“你喜欢这儿，要去找你肯定是先去你喜欢地方。”说着Ryan喝了一口。

 

Tom笑了。

 

“所以你还是没放下？你还挂念着我。”

 

“是啊，现在我们终于在同一个地方了，我们能有更多的时间来相处，这难道不好吗？”

 

“话说是这样，可是已经三年了，我已经对你没了感觉。”

 

“这可真伤人。”

 

“我知道，但事实就是如此。”

Tom喝光了杯里面的酒，叹了口气。

 

“也许我们可以像从前那样？每天三点半来这里，聊一聊彼此。”

 

“那是已经不可能的了，我对你已经没有感情了，认清现实吧。”他付了钱，起身离开。在下座位时Ryan抓住了他的手臂。

 

“还记得我在这向你表白的时候吗？”

 

天杀的我当然记得，Tom想。

 

 

“ **Tom，我有一件事要告诉你。”Ryan的一只手掌覆上了对方的手背，“这件事我思考了很久，你一定要冷静地听我说，这对我来说很重要。”**

 

**“好的你说。”**

 

**“Tom Gavin，我喜欢你。”Ryan的语气突然变得很严肃。**

 

**“什么？”**

 

**“需要我再重复一遍吗？”**

 

**“不用了谢谢。”**

 

**“这件事你明白就好。”**

 

**“今天是愚人节吗？我有点不太相信自己的耳朵。”Tom的笑颜与Ryan的严肃完全是两个世界。**

 

**“不是，但我是认真的。”**

 

**“好...吧...”逐渐地，Tom的表情也变得严肃了起来，手并搭上了Ryan的手，这短暂地转移了对方的注意力，“那我也说真的，你刚刚所说的话，也正是我想说的。”**

 

**“Wow...”Ryan惊呼了一下，“这让我很惊讶...我的意思是，你要做我的男朋友了？”他笑得格外灿烂。**

 

**“如果你愿意的话，那就是了。”**

 

**Ryan抓起对方的手 朝手背落下一吻。**

 

**“我的荣幸。”**

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章有点少啊，以后几个章节可能会多一点（?）


End file.
